Heathen
by Captain Grinn
Summary: "I think I've found the girl for your kingson," Walder grinned a crooked, stained smile. (One-Shot. A Frey daughter is set to marry the King in the North.)
1. Chapter 1- Wennalyn Frey

Chapter One

Wennalyn Frey

* * *

"_**Father!"**_

The doors burst open, Walder hardly glanced up in the direction of the irritated voice full of fire.

However, Catelyn did, she was surprised by the sudden intrusion and stared in shock at the girl.

"Father, why in seven hells is Walda crying? _Again?_ What have you said _this_ time?" the young woman seethed, her smoldering teal green eyes burned into the ancient man.

Ignoring her fury, he looked to Cat, "This.. _heathen _is one of my oldest daughters.. Wennalyn. She'll be 18 soon." he waved his hand, dismissing Wenna's words.

Looking even more annoyed than before, she glared, "Father, you cannot say such things to Walda! You know how self conscious she is. And when you mock her weight and her.."

"_Warts_?" Walder filled in.

Wenna muttered, but nodded, "Yes. And it makes her feel even _worse_!"

Walder grumbled under his breath, "I am your father, you do not chastise me.. Especially in front of guests." he said lowly.

There wasn't even a miniscule of fear on Wennalyn's face.

A very pretty face, Catelyn noted then looked to Walder, her eyebrows high.

"My Lady Catelyn." Wennalyn curtsied, "Welcome to the Twins. I hope you enjoy your stay. I am sorry for the.. _intrusion_." Wenna smiled a bit, her voice soft and even.

Catelyn smiled at her, she was impressed with her attitude and fire. She must have gotten all of that from her mother. _Whichever one that was,_ Cat jested to herself.

"Well, go on girl." Walder waved her off, and Wenna rolled her bright eyes and walked out.

The _heathen _was a breath of fresh air compared to the drab colors of the drab Twins. Everything was dark and suffocating. But this girl.. She was dainty, shapely and very comely. Very pale, with waist length golden colored curly hair. Her eyes shimmered like gems, and her lips were pink and full.

Cat also noted her clothing was that of a lad's. Brown trousers, tall, black leather boots, a wide sleeved cream colored blouse beneath a light brown bustier. She glanced to Walder, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"I think I've found the girl for your kingson." Walder grinned a crooked, stained smile.

* * *

Author's Note: Just.. I dunno.. It was a thought, not to be taken seriously.. enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2- Awooo!

Chapter Two

_Awooo!_

* * *

Wenna flopped onto her bed, and growled into her pillow.

"I can't believe he's marrying you off." Rosalin sighed, sitting next to her distraught sister.

Walda prodded the fire with the iron poker, "At least Robb is handsome." she smiled slyly towards Merry.

Merry giggled, "So very handsome! And a Stark!" She sat in one of the many large, squishy chairs in her aunt's large bedchamber.

"D'you think he's.. _all _wolf…?" Freya giggled behind her hand, sitting in one of the other chairs. Her tone taking a perverse edge.

Roslin's face turned red and she shook her head, unable to speak.

Merry giggled, squealing, "All animal.. feral, predatory, _howling_."

Freya cackled, "Yes!"

The girls fell into a fit of laughter, Walda snickering along with them, unable to hide her own mirth.

"_Ah-WOOOOOOO_-" Walda howled, the girls' mirth roared on.

Wenna sighed into her pillow. Robb _was_ handsome, and he was a Stark with Tully blood. There was no way he couldn't be a good man. But she was afraid. What if he was like her father? All lech and sneer and cruelty, just when no one was watching?

She overheard one of her guards saying that he never killed any of his prisoners, they called him naive and weak. He didn't want to harm anyone it seemed, Robb didn't even kill any Lannister bloodkin on sight.

Wenna prayed silently to her God that all will be well, that it would be a good match. She idolized the Starks. Even when Ned brought home the bastard boy, Jon, they stayed together. Ned and Catelyn loved each other very much, and Wenna hoped that that was the kind of marriage she would be lucky enough to have one day. And she prayed that it was going to be with Robb.

Wenna sat up, Roslin rubbing her back supportively. The blonde sent the brunette a thankful smile.

"If you all are finished reciting my wedding night.." the girls quieted down to Wenna's peeved tone. "I want to go to sleep." Wenna finished, making a pointed look at the door.

Freya, Walda, and Merry all muttered apologies and stood. Roslin stood to follow them out, but Wenna snagged her hand. The three girls left, and Roslin gave the blonde a quizzical look.

"I'm thinking about visiting Robb." Wenna whispered.

Roslin's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline, "Are you serious?"

"Yes…" Wenna frowned, fearing for what her older sister was thinking.

"For what? Why..? What if father catches you.. thinking you're going off to bed him?" Roslin's mind raced with horrors.

"What should it matter? I have to marry him anyway." Wenna scoffed. "I wouldn't sleep with him anyway. But I want to _know_ him." she said carefully.

At this, Roslin sighed, looking towards her window. "Whether I'm consenting this or not, you're going to sneak out anyway."

Wenna grinned, "Remember when father threatened to bar my window shut?"

"Yes.. you wound up using Merry's window, fooling father into thinking you had.. _changed_ for the better." Roslin snickered.

Wenna enjoyed slinking out into the wilderness in the middle of the night. You couldn't stargaze from within a castle, could you?

Wenna giggled, then frowned, looking at her and her sister's entwined fingers, "We aren't going to have conversations like these anymore. Are we?"

"No, we're not." Roslin smiled sadly to her little sister.

* * *

Author's Note: Again, not to be taken seriously.. enjoy!


End file.
